Hm, never figured my self as a baby sitter
by you're just within my grasp
Summary: Bella/Jacob, Bella never jumped off the cliff, he and Jacob got together but when Jacob's sister dies Bella and Jacob take on the responsibility of her kids, will their love keep them through?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the characters and I doubt that your going to read this any way. **

Jacob looked into my eyes with such passion and love that it scared me. All the time I had been mourning over my loss, without realising my gain, _Jacob. _I loved Jacob. I loved him with a passion so deep that I knew the wounds in my chest had healed and were a distant memory; my chest was exploding with this new love I had just acquired. His black eyes poured into mine, memorizing every detail of my face, just as I was doing to him and I couldn't bare it any more, I leaned over the small gap between the drivers and passengers seat and kissed him ever so slightly on his full lips. As soon as I realised what I had done my face flushed a bright red but I didn't break the hold his eyes had on mine. He didn't either, he leaned gently over to me, stopped just less than an inch away from my mouth and whispered three words.

"I love you", he said them with such conviction and tenderness that when he kissed me, I couldn't help leaning into his kiss and deepening it.

He responded exactly as I hoped. His arms went to my waist and pulled me closer to him. For someone with such a large frame, he was surprisingly gentile

"Do you really mean it?" I couldn't believe I was asking that, this was all I wanted and I was asking him to make sure, what if he didn't love me? I don't think I could stand that amount of rejection again.

His questioning eyes looked searched my face until he realised what I was saying, "your scared." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "Don't worry Bella, I would never leave you, I wouldn't even dream it." He put his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap. He cradled my head against his cheek, but that wasn't what I wanted.

"Jacob," I whispered to get his attention, and looked up so out faces were on the same level and when he looked at me I just waited, seeing if this was what he wanted. He got the hint and kissed me with such ferocity and longing that I had never imagined was possible. There were no boundaries in his kiss, no concerns about hurting me, nothing of the sort, just Bella and Jacob, two parts of the same shape that were incomplete without each other. His body and lips moulded so perfectly to mine. We were one.

His warm tongue gently licked my bottom lip and I deepened the kiss and pulled his head towards mine, and then I saw it. I saw our future, I saw small russet skinned, dark eyed children running around in our garden, I saw billy, and Charlie and Quil and Embry. It was all so clean that I didn't know what I was missing until I tasted his love.

We stoped kissing and I shivered when he moved away.

"You're freezing Bella!" he exclaimed, I hadn't even noticed until he mentioned it, but there were goose bumps on my arms. "Let's get you inside."

The rest of the day went pretty much the same as always, sitting in his garage working on the Rabbit, except for one definite difference, we were a couple. We were together.

After around 2 hours of us just sitting and talking, he suddenly had the most annoyed expression on his face. "What's wrong Jacob?" I asked tenderly, I didn't want anything to upset him.

"Quil and Embry are about to stop by. Try to just ignore them. There being idiots." He scowled.

"I thought you guys could only hear each others thoughts when you were in wolf form," I said, mildly confused but not really caring because I didn't mind he slightly immature friends.

"I don't need to hear them from this distance, there right out side the door, trying to pretend that I cant hear them," I looked at him sceptically, I couldn't hear anything. "Go look for you self if you don't believe me" he urged.

"Fine, I will, but if you're playing with me you owe me a coke," I teased and got up. I looked around the door frame and sure enough, Embry and Quil were standing there looking like a little boy who just got caught taking a cookie. I turned around and poked out my tongue at Jacob, who just laughed.

"Yo, Jake, what's up?" Quil asked very casually. "Made any progress?" he teased, though I had no idea what he was talking about. I gave a very red Jacob a questioning glance and he just shook his head, but Embry didn't take the hint.

"At least you know who you want," he proclaimed loudly, "I have to choose between 3 girls that have asked me to the spring dance, and it's so tragic!" he said, throwing his arms in the air for dramatic effect.

"oh I get it now," I said softly, but not soft enough, Jake glared knives and Quil and Embry, who were laughing uncontrollably by this stage so just to annoy them I went to go sit down next to Jacob on the floor and turned his head to me and said, "don't worry about them, we can kill them later," and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Quil and Embry stared disbelievingly at him and me and back while Jacob just gave them a smug look.

"Guess you owe me 10 bucks Quil, told you it would take less than a month," Embry recovered quickly form the shock.

"You guys made bets on how long it would take for us to get together?" I stared disbelievingly.

"Bella, you should know by now, my friends are perverted and tactless," Jacob explained lightly. Embry and Quil shrugged in agreement as Quil handed over ten dollars. "So is there any specific reason that you guys are here or was it just to spy on us and mock me?" Jake asked his friends, who faked looking hurt.

"Excuse me, I come bearing very important news," Quil antagonised.

"Then spit it out!" Jacob demanded, loosing patients.

"Sam wants to see you, like now-ish and I would suggest that u go, he didn't look to happy." Embry filled in.

"Ok, just let me take Bella home and ill go," Jacob told them, in the voice he used when he was discussing official pack matters. I didn't realise that I looked upset until Jake said, "don't worry, ill see you later tonight. I'll try to make this as quick as possible," he said lightly, kissing me again. So I reluctantly got up and went out side to my truck with Jacob getting there first with the keys.

The ride back was uneventful. We talked jokingly about Quil's girl issues and perverted ways. It was very entertaining, trying to forget for a moment that anything that we had done, every emotion that he had felt today with me was about to be shared with the entire pack and when we got to my house I kissed him so fiercely that I didn't want to let him go.

He eventually pulled away from the kiss leaving me wanting more and more.

"Bella I have to go, I promise I'll be back later," he whispered, I just nodded my head, giving in. I walked in to the house feeling feather light as I floated up the stairs to wait for my Jacob, mine and only mine.

**So... did you like it? ( / ) please tell me what you think! **

**xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKED MY STORY!!  
So thank you to my 2 reviewers ****TWiLiGHTtEEN101**** and ****Angelius Cullen****, you guys absolutely rock my socks off!**

**Disclaimer: so not mine**

The last few weeks were bliss, utter bliss that was beyond describing. I couldn't understand how someone so perfect and wonderful and beautiful and fantastic could love me, just plain old me. The difference between the two of us was so vast that I wondered why I was even able to look at him, it should be a crime against humanity to be able to hypnotise someone with just his look. Not that I was complaining of course, I was insanely happy. It was so easy to be myself around Jacob and I found my self telling him all my secrets, even those that weren't mine, but of course, being a werewolf, he already knew about the Cullen's. He was never angry though, he just always shrugged it off, saying that it was all in the past.

Time seemed to fly by us and when Jacob's sisters came down for the Christmas holidays, almost nothing changed but the ever growing amount of food that Emily and I cooked. Paul seemed completely entranced by Rachel, but that was to be expected and not just because she was very pretty, imprinting usually did that to a person. Rebecca also looked as if she was enjoying her self but I was always slightly hesitant to talk to her, she looked as if there was some thing inside of her, eating away all her happiness, just waiting for her to find an escape and be released.

Her escape came one day from the Seattle police. They contacted us and told us to come down to the police station.

The ride was quiet. Too quiet. I shifted nervously from side to side next to a worried Jacob. I couldn't stand to see him in pain.

I reached over to touch his face, "Jake, its going to be alright, don't worry," I tried to reassure him. He nodded and pulled me closely against his warm chest. His whole family knew that we were together; it was slightly hard to hide.

"Bella," he whispered to me, fear evident in his normally smiling eyes.

"Yes," I had trouble saying the words so I nodded as well to let him know that I had heard him.

"Just promise me this one thing, Bella," he stroked my hair and looked into my eyes.

"Jacob, you know that I'll promise you anything, what's wrong?" I hated seeing him like this; it was as if he was being torn apart by some unknown being, much like Rebecca, but this time it was worry, not sadness.

"Promise me that no matter you'll always stay with me, no matter how horrible I act, you have to know that I'll always love you and I would never do anything to hurt you." He vowed. It was so powerful that I had even more trouble answering him than I had before, so I took the safe option and kissed him softly on the lips, sealing my promise. "I hope that wasn't the kiss of death," he joked, but I knew that he understand its meaning.

When we got out of the car there was an unusual heaviness to the air that I had never felt around my new family. They were all as worried and confused and Jacob was.

The police station was blue and white, but mostly white. It looked like an insane asylum and I immediately thought of Alice, being stuck in that place for years at a time. Could this be it? Had Rebecca gone crazy? She never really seemed like the sanest person, but I would never classify her as insane.

"We like to warn families that what they are about to see will be very distressing and we would prefer it if you could stay calm so we can help you," he police man said in an uptight manner, but I could see that he really meant it, so I nodded to him, hoping I wasn't the only one.

We entered a tiny room with a large window covered by a curtain on one side and a recording device pressed up against the wall. I remembered the crime shows on T.V. where they have taken some one in as a suspect and they always had a room like this. Was she a suspect? What crime? Did she do it? Numerous questions clouded my mind as i tried to sort through and figure out what happened to her.

He pulled up the curtain and on the other side was her. But it wasn't her. She was still and had a slightly blue tinge. I tried to think of the last time I saw Rebecca, she didn't look sick. Why was she lying down? Was she even breathing? It didn't look like it. Why was she here? I tried to remember if I had ever seen someone look like that on the crime shows, and then it hit me. I had seen people look like that, but they were always dead. She was dead?

Dead.

That simple word that I couldn't comprehend.

Died.

Past tense, not dying, or will die, dying or will die meant that there still may be some hope.

Dead.

Died?

Killed?

Murdered?

Natural causes?

All these words were so similar in meaning. They all meant that she was no longer. The flame inside of her was put out. She was no more. All gone. Like the spell bounding movie that you don't ever want to finish, she was finished.

Gone.

No more.

Never again.

Was it really never again? Would she be happy where ever she was? Or was she no where? Was she simply stuck in the space in between spaces? Was she at the pearly gates? Or at the mouth of hell? Did she miss us? Did she remember us? Did she remember who she was?

Who was she?

Did I know?

Did anyone know?

Did I want to know?

What did I want to know?

Why did I need knowledge? Did it really mean anything to me? Was knowledge just a path way to unhappyness? After all, Rebecca is the most intellegent person I know, well, knew.

How did it happen?

Who's fault was it?

Was it her fault or mine? I had never considered my self as someone who made a large inpact on peoples lives so it couldn't have been my fault. So who would want her dead?

Was it God's will or the devil's?

Who was god?

Did I need him?

Did he exist?

"Bella! Bella! Baby please talk to me," I head Jake's worried voice and decided, yes there was a god. He is my God. I think...

"Jake, are you god?" I asked lamely, not aware of what I was saying.

"Come here Bella, don't worry, its all alright, it will all be alright," it seemed contradictory, he brother of the dead girl comforting the one person who knew her the least.

"What happened?" I whispered, slightly afraid of the answer I was going to receive.

"She killed herself, an overdose on sleeping tablets," he explained bluntly, not wanting me to be angry at him for not telling me, he knew me all too well.

"Oh," I mouthed. Then I couldn't see anything. Had I feinted? Wow.

**Ok, I'm sorry about the depression of this chapter, but it had to be done. Hope fully you will like it...**

**Please review and stuff!!**

**xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for my not writing-ness, had exams and stuff.  
Disclaimer: disclaimed**

"Jake?" I cracked. How long had I been out for?

Jake rushed to my side and held my hand. "Are you ok Bella? You were out for a really long time," he asks worriedly. He was always to cute when he was worried, he'd get this little line in between his eyes and his eyes would glaze over.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just really need water," I managed to say before starting to cough. By the time I had finished there was a glass of water in my hand and a pair of arms hugging me. I drank the water thank fully and was so glad that he was there. The afternoon hit me and I started to cry uncontrollably. I just couldn't stop. It was like all of my loneliness, all of my worrying, all of my sadness just came rushing out of my eyes and didn't know why. The phrase _the eyes are the window to the soul_ came to mind, because this was defiantly it. I was showing my soul to the world. I was taking off my armour and letting my opponent take the advantage.

"Bella honey, why are you crying? Its all alright, it's all fine," Jacob tried to consol me, but in truth I had no idea why I was crying. I hardly knew Rebecca; she was just a face that I had stumbled upon briefly.

"I have no idea," I sobbed into his chest, "I don't know why I'm doing this," I tried to stop my self but that just made me cry more. I couldn't control my tears any more than I could control my annoying blush that always snuck up on me when ever I didn't want it to.

Jake brought me to the couch again and put me in his lap. We sat there for a while just staying with each other. Being with Jake made me think about all of the wondrous things that he had done for me.

"Jacob we have just gotten some unexpected news," Billy said, a slightly aggravated tone to his normally stable voice. "Bec's kids are coming up tomorrow instead of in a week, apparently they couldn't stay at there other grandparents' place any longer. So that means that you have to find a place for them to sleep."

"Who's coming?" I asked.

Jake sighed then told me, "Bec's kids are coming to live with us. Since her ex-husband has that restraining order against her, he can't take the kids and he doesn't want his parents taking them either so their staying with us." I just nodded, there wasn't really much else I could do.

"Jake you're going to have to look after them most of the time, I can't while I'm stuck in this stupid chair," billy growled.

"But Jake has school and stuff, he has to graduate," I retorted but felt Jake shake his head.

"Bella I have to do this, if necessary ill drop out of school," he explained.

"no, I've already finished my finals, I don't need the rest of my schooling, ill take care of the kids, it cant be any worse than looking after René," I concluded.

"Are you sure Bella? It's a very big responsibility," billy said unsure of my decision.

"I'm positive. Ill tell Charlie that I'm moving up here and I can look after them, I'm good with kids," I answered to there sceptical looks.

"Alright Bella, but only if you think your up to it," Billy agreed.

"With that settled, I think we should find us a place to live if were going to be taking care of the kids," Jake concluded.

"Us?" I asked

"You honestly don't think that I would let you do this on your own? Bella, you're my life, I couldn't stay away from you if my life depended on it," he vowed.

"Ok, enough cute-ness, starting to feel slightly sick," billy mocked. "I'm pretty sure that there is a reasonably sized and priced place near the main street, ill get it set up for you guys."

"Thank you so much billy, that would be a huge help," I thanked, he just brushed it off.

Jake and I stayed with each other the rest of the day, just watching movies and eating pop corn, very healthy. As simple as the setting was, it was the best that I could have ever hoped for. It was so _us. _Nothing was faked, nothing was put on, we were free to do as we wished, and free to be who we are.

During the 3rd movie, I really felt it, _I loved Jacob Black._ I really did. He was just so perfect. We were drawn to each other like the North and South ends of magnets. There was no way that I ever wanted to leave him in the short space of my human life and the eternity after I wanted to be with him forever.

PROBLEM: how was I going to tell this to Jake? I don't think he'll laugh at me; I'm more worried about biting my tongue and not getting to ever say it.

I unconsciously shifted my weight nervously on the couch. I really had no idea what to do.

"Bella, honey, what's up? Your fidgeting like me before I see you," he joked. I smiled weakly; I really had no idea how I was going to say this to him. "Ok, just spit it out, now your making me nervous." I just shook my head, promising my self that I would tell him later. He shrugged and pulled me into his chest.

We stayed there watching bad movies for another few hours until Paul sauntered in like he was the king of he world.

"What's up y'all?" he said.

"Paul you may be cool to you, but you are so not gangster," I joked and he stuck his tongue out.

"Oh so mature Paul," Embry said as he walked in with a 2 litre bottle of Coke and a massive bag of Doritos. "What's up man? Haven't seen you all of today," he knocked fists with Jake.

"Dude, that's really not that long. I saw you yesterday when u came to see how Bella was, and by the way she's fine," he retorted, slightly annoyed that his brothers just barged into his place.

I put my hand on Jacobs's chest and kissed him lightly on the lips, "calm down Jake," I said softly. He instantly calmed and smiled at me.

"Don't worry, were only here to tell you that billy said he's put the down payment on the place. What the hell does that mean?" he relayed confused.

"Jake and I are moving into a place to take care of Rebecca's kids," I explained.

"Good luck man, those kids are a handful," he warned.

"You realise that her oldest daughter is 16?" Jake said, looking amused.

"Um, Jake she might not like us looking after her then," I said, thinking.

"don't worry about it hun, she's agreed that she's just going to stay with us and treat us like cousins since were the same age, well I am," he explained.

"Wait, dude, you serious? Tiff's 16? Wow, last time I saw her she was 9, wait, so was I," he said puzzled while Paul, Jake and I were laughing at his expense.

"yeah she's 16, just don't go hitting on her or anything, I have to have some control over her, I don't want her sneaking out at night to go visit you," Jake warned.

"Nah, ill try to keep it on the down low unless she's slamming hot," he said.

"Whatever, just get out you guys, this is the last night I get to spend in this place and I want it to be memories without you in," he joked.

"Ouch man, that was harsh," Paul pretended to be offended until Jake gave him a death glare then he surrendered and walked away with his hands up.

"Sorry love, they can be very obnoxious," Jake sighed.

"Don't worry, they weren't so bad," I soothed; he just stared at me disbelievingly which caused me to giggle and he pulled me onto his lap. After a few minuted of just sitting there staring at the ending credits of yet another movie I decided that it was now or never. "Jake?" I asked tentatively.

"Hmm?" he asked/mumbled back.

"I love you," I told him.

He turned me around so he could stare me straight in the face, "I have loved you for years and will love you for years more," he vowed to solemnly that I got goose bumps, that was until he kissed me and everything just melted away.

**Ok people, I hope you liked that, if you didn't, please tell my why and then hope fully you will like the next chapter! Sorry it was a bit of a filler, but it needed to be done.  
REVIEW!!  
xox**


End file.
